


Christmas Without You

by SkyisBlu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisBlu/pseuds/SkyisBlu
Summary: I still hate titles, but I thought I would post the first fic I did with my own OC's.Eli is upset when his parents can't make it home fore Christmas and takes it out on his older brother.WARNING: Contains spanking of a fictional teenager by their guardian. If you are allergic, please don't read it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Without You

The days were getting shorter which meant that light was sparse. The air was frigid. Much too cold for snow to fall, but intricate patterns of frost covered every surface. Street lamps lit the dreary air and made everything seem a little creepy. Though, Halloween had passed and it was now early December. Once it warmed up and snowed the empty feeling in the street would be replaced with a calming, joyful one.

The cold air kept most people inside at home. Though, that wasn't too much of a difference for a seventeen year old boy named Eli. He spent a lot of his free time hidden away in his room, playing computer games or building random knick knacks and electronics. It was what he enjoyed. Though his older brother, Garrick, would haul him out to spend time with him and help keep him social. 

This particular day however, Eli sat in the living room, peering out the window in anticipation. 

"You know," his older brother chuckled. "Staring out there isn't going to make mom and dad get here any faster."

Eli glared at the young adult then refocused his gaze. Ricky smirked and sat down next to him, scrolling through his phone. 

It was true that Eli was quite excited for his parents to come home for a couple weeks during the holidays. He only got to see them two times a year as they worked away from home. Eli and his younger sister, Charis, were in the care of their oldest brother while their parents were away. 

That unfortunately meant that he didn't exactly know his parents super well. Which lead to an underlying feeling of anxiety towards the impending visit. Something Garrick was well aware of.

Garrick wasn't very fond of their parents, for reasons Eli didn't know. It created some tension in the house. But nobody talked about it and Garrick pretended for the sake of his siblings. 

"How much longer?" Eli sighed dramatically making Garrick raise an eyebrow in amusement. 

"I don't know kiddo."

Just then Garrick's phone rang and he got up and left the room to answer it. Eli shrugged and sighed and continued to keep an eye open for a familiar vehicle coming into the driveway. 

He was lost in a daydream when he heard his brother clear his throat. 

"That was dad," he started, grabbing Eli's attention. "They were on their way home when their boss called them... they won't be home for Christmas, kiddo."

Brown eyes opened wide in disappointment, but not disbelief. This wasn't uncommon and that made the teen feel all the worse. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He stood up and nodded to his brother. 

"Okay," was all he got out before retreating to his room.

Garrick felt like the monster in this situation and it made him resent his parents even more. Yet again they hurt his baby siblings and Garrick wasn't okay with that. 

He waited a few minutes before going to his little brother's room and knocking on the door, gently.

There was no response so he knocked again and called out. 

"E? Can I come in?" He listened close to the door. Nothing. So he went in anyways. 

The teen was curled up on his bed playing with his DS and ignoring the older boy's presence. Light sniffling could be heard and it broke Garrick's heart to hear his brother cry.

"Hey," he sat down of the bed snd brushed his hand up and down the teen's back. "You know... we'll still have a good Christmas without them? We can think of something to make it extra special... or-"

"Whatever," Eli muttered, sniffling. "It's not like you care anyways. You didn't even want them to come."

Garrick felt a slight uneasiness, knowing that his brother may end up having a tantrum. 

"Hey... none of that... I wanted them here for you and Chare."

Eli shrugged and tried to turn back to his game. He figured he was done listening. 

"Kid-"

"Just go away. It's your fault they can't be here!" He snapped. "You probably just told them not to come or something..." he grumbled, knowing that wasn't true at all and he was just taking his frustration out on Garrick. 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp searing pain in his rear as his brother lay three sharp swats down. He yelped and squirmed and once his brother had finished, he quickly turned to face him and kept his stinging ass as far away as possible.

"None of that," Garrick scolded the scowling teen. "I did not prevent them from coming and just because you're upset doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

Eli glared at Garrick. It wasn't uncommon for him to be spanked by his older brother... but that didn't make it any more enjoyable. 

"Fuck off will you." Eli said under his breath. He looked down grouchily. Garrick sighed and raised an eyebrow. 

"What was that, kid?"

Eli was in no mood to backtrack and instead repeated the phrase, eyes locked onto Garrick's green ones, challenging him. 

Garrick sighed before reaching over to tug the grumpy teen over his lap.

Eli's rationality returned with a vengeance and he attempted to tug himself back out of the danger of Garrick's solid hand.

"N-no! Ricky!" He shouted, but Garrick knew if he didn't deal with the teens attitude now it would only get worse. Thus he pulled the kid over his lap and held him firmly in place. 

"Elijah, I know you're upset that mom and dad can't be here," he quickly land a swat to the squirming backside in front of him, eliciting another yelp. "But that does not excuse this kind of attitude. Do you understand?"

When he gets no answer he picks up his hand and begins paddling away at the kid's bum. 

"Ah- oww! R-Ricky! Stop! Sorry- I'm sorry"

It didn't take long for Eli to apologize when getting his ass blistered. Unfortunately for him, Garrick knew the teen was just trying to get out of it. He wasn't sorry... not yet.

"I'm glad to hear that, Eli. You'll be even more sorry once we're done."

That caused a long distressed whine to escape Eli's mouth. Garrick did his best to ignore it though. They had only just begun.

"I understand that this seems unfair to you. It is unfair," Garrick's hand snapped down a little firmer on the last word eliciting a yell from the squirming teenager. "But that behavior is unacceptable, Elijah."

Eli began to still at that point, having begun to sniffle and hiccup. He kicked slightly out of relfex, but was getting to wound up to care. Until Garrick began peppering his thighs thoroughly. Then his shifting began anew as he gripped onto his brother's sweatpants.

"Do you understand?" Garrick tried again.

"Yes! I un-underst-ow! I understand! Rickyyyy- please sto-op!" The teen sobbed.

Garrick nodded before pausing long enough to tip the teen forward and expose his sitspot. He started up again with renewed vigour, causing a more panicky squirm from the seventeen year old. 

Eli wouldn't try to bother escaping. He knew full well that his brother was far stronger and definitely would keep him there as long as he deemed necessary. That didn't stop him from protesting verbally however at the new pain blossoming. 

Thankfully, it was short lived and soon the teen was left to sob openly on his brothers lap as soothing circles were drawn into his back. 

"All done, Eli. You did good. I am very proud of you," Garrick mumbled, just loud enough for Eli to hear. This inspired a fresh round of tears from the youth.

"I'm sorry Ricky! I- I know it's not your fault- I just want mom and dad..."

Garrick felt the break in his heart and quickly scoops the teen up into his strong arms. He's never particularly considerate about if Eli has to sit his sore bum on his hard knees, figuring it helps him to remember why he was just punished, but this time he is careful to let Eli's bum sit inbetween his thighs. He holds him tight and hushes, allowing the teen to purge his crying. It was well earned.

"You're forgiven now, kiddo," he kisses the top of Eli's head. "I so wish they were coming too... I want you to be happy, kid." He says with a sad smile. "You and Chare, mean so much to me."

Eli wraps his arms around Garricks waist and does his best to calm down. But that's hard to do because the disappointment he feels is so heavy. As anxious as he gets around his parents, he still loves them and misses them. He is however grateful for Garrick. His older brother takes such good care of him.

He nods silently as a few more tears spill, soaking Garrick's sweater.

"Sorry Ricky..." Eli mumbles one more time.

Garrick uses his thumb to wipe some tears from his brother's cheeks before smiling softly. 

"Hey, you've been forgiven. No more sorries." 

The two stay like this for a while until the older brother speaks up again. 

"Why don't we make some popcorn and grab some hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie together?"

Eli's dark eyes light up and he looks at his brother. Garrick feels his heart melting at the innocence of his baby brother. 

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully and then smiled and hugged Garrick tight. One of the main reasons why Eli felt safe enough to behave like he had towards his brother was because of how much he loved and admired the man. Garrick was always there to protect him, cheer him up and when necessary, correct him. As unfun as the last one could be he couldn't ask for a better brother.


End file.
